Dream Matches
by XxNeXt BiG tHiNgxX
Summary: Read and Find Out


I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Monday came quickly. Too quickly for my liking. I had been dreading that show all weekend and now it was time to face reality. Rob and I were approaching the arena in Oklahoma City, where Raw was going to be held that night. I was apprehensive as it was, and didn't need anything to add to it. But when Jeff came up to me in the hallway and told me that Matt was acting strange since our little scene at the meeting last week. "He's just not himself," Jeff told me, concern filling his voice. "He's all obsessed with you and Rob and revenge." Revenge. The word set my in stone. Matt wanted revenge for me breaking up with him, something that people did everywhere, everyday. How was that fair? What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt Rob? Was he going to hurt me? Was he going to pretend to be our friend and slowly destroy the love that Rob and I had for each other? (Not that our love could be destroyed, but there's always the threat.) I felt even more nervous as Rob prepared for his match against Matt. The match had been set weeks ago, which was the irony of it all. I found nothing humorous about it. I was scared to see what Matt was going to do to Rob. I knew Rob could hold his own, but I'd be backstage, watching and waiting quietly, like a tiger on its prey. The match started and everything ran smoothly. I didn't want to appear with Matt and Jeff, so Jeff made up some lame story to J.R. about me being sick. J.R. bought it, however, and let me off the hook. Nothing too exciting happened for the first five or six minutes of the match. Then, out of nowhere, Matt got this sudden burst of energy and rage as he lifted Rob clear off the ground and slammed him into the mat. The crowd jumped to its feet in cheer, but I gasped in horror. This wasn't part of the script! I had purposely read it when Rob wasn't looking for this sole purpose. I decided to ignore it for a moment longer and see where it was going, but as soon as Matt kicked Rob, who was crouching in pain on the ring floor, out of the ring and onto the ground, I put myself into action. Matt's problem should be with me, not Rob. It wasn't Rob's fault that I fell in love with him. So if Matt had any problems, he should take it up with me. I ran out, desperately, to the ringside where Matt was repeatedly kicking Rob, who was down on the ground. I started pummelling Matt with my fists, frantically trying to bring this abuse to an end. The crowd was going wild, thinking that this was all part of the act, but I knew better. Matt stopped kicking Rob long enough to glare up at me. I gasped. He had this wild look in his eyes; a look like an animal would have before attacking. He looked scarier than hell and I slowly backed away. I knew Jeff said that he was acting weird, but I didn't think it was this bad. This was crazy. I backed away, having Matt follow me, giving Rob a chance to get up and run. "Rob.get up!" I urged. "You don't have much time, hurry!" The audience was wild with excitement at the prospect of seeing me with Rob instead of the Hardy Boyz. Some fans looked upset, but the majority seemed content with the change. Rob quickly stood up and ran for my side of the ring where Matt was still menacingly walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and together we dashed for the ramp leading away from the ring, while Matt stood behind us, glaring, I'm sure. On the way to our dressing rooms, we ran into Jeff, who was rushing out to the ring to help the refs with Matt. "He's gone nuts!" he said, running past us. "He's throwing things around and screaming in the faces of innocent people and fans.they've cut to a commercial." Rob and I glanced at each other and decided silently with our eyes that it was time for our departure. We had no more than packed our things and were heading out to Rob's car when Vince interrupted our pathway. "May I have a word with you?" he asked, in a calm, intimidating tone. We nodded simultaneously and followed him to his office where Matt sat in the chair, Jeff beside him. Jeff smiled when we entered the room and Matt turned away. "Sit," Vince commanded. We obeyed and sat across the room from Matt, who looked rougher than I've ever seen him. His hair was all dishevelled and his eyes were dull and lifeless after all that energy wasted in the ring. "I have never," Vince began, "seen such a outrageous, unreasonable act of foolishness. Matt, you're behaviour was ridiculous. Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Rob spoke up first. "I think I can explain, Vince. You see, Amy broke up with Matt after we discovered our true feelings of love for each other. Matt hasn't been able to deal with it in a healthy way, so he took it out on the ring by throwing that immature temper tantrum." Good move, Rob. Up until the "immature temper tantrum" thing, it was smooth. "It was not a temper tantrum!" Matt screamed at him, while Jeff desperately tried to calm his brother down. "And what the hell do you know anyway? You're nothing." Vince sat in silence and I studied his face. "Rob, Amy and Jeff, you are dismissed. I need to speak with Matt alone." The three of us left the room, and Jeff indicated to me that he would not stop being my friend because of differences that Matt and I had. That, I was grateful for. But what was Vince going to do to Matt? 


End file.
